The Many Deaths of Wolfgang Hochstetter
by Robin Margolin
Summary: How many ways can one man die? Co-author Kathy Candelaria and I have come up with 20 scenarios. What do you think? Rating may change by chapter. Chapter 15 has won a PAPA BEAR AWARD! WARNING: CANON CHARACTER DEATH
1. Kristallnacht

Kristallnacht

Smoke and fire were everywhere. The night was filled with the sound of shattering glass and shouts.

Wolfgang Hochstetter was doing his part. Standing in a tailor's shop, he lit some of the fabric scraps inside the ransacked building. Quickly the flames devoured the broken bits around him and he smiled.

The fast burning fire had already attacked the walls and ceiling. Heading for the exit the newly-minted Gestapo Officer tripped. A heavy beam fell across his body. With his arm trapped, he could not move it. Lieutenant Hochstetter made a futile call for help. His body was found in the rubble the next week.


	2. Tanks A Lot

Tanks a Lot

Captain Hochstetter was annoyed. Nothing had gone as planned today. Three traitors had escaped justice. Two were warned and are being searched for yet. The third pulled a weapon and was shot by a fool. His death was unimportant, but before questioning! Who knows how many other names could have been revealed.

His searching suspended because his car had broken down, Hochstetter just managed to pull to the side of the road. It was nearly dusk and there was nothing around for miles! Wunderbar! Just wonderful!

In the fading light he could see a column of tanks coming his way. Panzers by the sound of them. Good he would have them radio for help. As the lead tank approached Hochstetter stood in the middle of the road. He waved his arms for them to stop.

If Wolfgang Hochstetter had been seen is not known. Perhaps it was too dark to make him out on the road.

The Panzers did not stop.


	3. BURRRRR

Burr

Jorge Strobel's butcher shop was being searched. His brother Helmut had been picked up for questioning yesterday.

Captain Hochstetter believed one should look into the entire family. He would do this search himself. So far nothing had been found. Coming to a large grey door, Hochstetter stopped.

"Herr Strobel, come here," said Hochstetter. "Is this the freezer?" he asked.

"Ja," answered Jorge.

"Open it," demanded Hochstetter. Jorge opened the door, the cold air blasting out. Hochstetter stepped inside. Nothing, there were no exits or unexpected items. It was just a freezer.

Suddenly the door closed. Hochstetter tried the emergency door release. It did not work. The Captain had come alone. No one knew he was here.

Jorge knew people who could get Helmut away from the Gestapo. He finished up, shut the lights and locked the door. He hung a sign on the window that said the shop would be closed for a few days for a family emergency.


	4. Mama

Mama

Wolfgang Hochstetter was a good son. He called his Mama every Sunday when she got home from church. He visited when work allowed. He always remembered holidays and her birthday.

This year, luck was on his side. In a small shop in Berlin he found the perfect birthday gift, a music box. It was made of polished dark wood. The song it played was Mama's favorite. This year, he would surprise her. He had said he wouldn't be there until tomorrow but Wolfgang would be there tonight.

The power was out again. The Allied bombers had done some damage. Despite this, Hochstetter made it to the house. As he opened the door there was a flash. His chest burned, it was wet and sticky. Wolfgang looked up from the floor.

Mama was crying, "I didn't know it was you. I heard someone fumbling at the lock."

Wolfgang Hochstetter's last words were: Surprise! Happy Birthday, Mama.

Sitting on the floor next to her son's body, Frau Hochstetter thought, 'This is so wrong. My all too lenient, soft-hearted son is gone.'


	5. Coffee

Coffee

Major Hochstetter was sitting alone in a crowded café when his thoughts were interrupted by a question.

"Herr Major, would you mind sharing your table?" a young woman asked.

"Not at all. Please, sit down, Fraulein."

She smiled as she took a seat and said, "My name is Klara Lindner."

"I am Wolfgang Hochstetter."

"I hope I am not keeping you from something important," said Klara. She pointed to the papers Hochstetter had been reading.

"No, nothing that cannot wait," he answered as the waiter came for her order.

"Major Hochstetter, your cup is empty. Let me get you another, a thank you for sharing, she offered.

Hochstetter nodded, "Yes, Danke, Fraulein Lindner."

"Two coffees, bitte," Klara ordered. The waiter left.

"I don't recall seeing you here before," said Hochstetter.

"You wouldn't have," replied Klara. "I am staying with relatives. You could say I'm helping with the family business."

The waiter returned with the coffee. He placed one cup in front of each of them and left. Hochstetter reached for his cup.

"Major, wait. My aunt gave me a little extra to sweeten my coffee, let me share." Klara took Hochstetter's offered cup. She brought out a small case, inside was sugar. Klara put some in Hochstetter's coffee stirred and handed it back. She put a small amount in her own. Hochstetter drank his coffee.

"You might know of my aunt," said Klara. "She often goes by the name of Cinderella." Klara put some marks on the table to pay for the coffee. She leaned in and softly said, "Cyanide is very quick." Smiling, Klara turned towards the door.

Major Hochstetter was ill. He was finding it difficult to breath. As Klara exited the café no one noticed, the room's attention was elsewhere.


	6. The Beer Garden

The Beer Garden

For a change, this had been an easy mission. Nothing went wrong, nobody got shot at. There was even enough time for a drink at the Beer Garden. Hogan was a lucky man. Of course, being in a Gestapo uniform gave him plenty of space. For some unknown reason, people did not seem eager to talk to the Gestapo.

Hochstetter was having a rare night out. All had been quiet lately so why not stop for a drink? The Beer Garden was nearby. As he walked in, Hochstetter noticed a fellow agent with his back to him. Good, he would like company tonight.

Coming around the table Hochstetter was both shocked and enraged to see Colonel Robert Hogan in a German uniform calmly drinking a beer. A heartbeat later, his rage had cleared just enough to get a sentence out.

From both men came "What is this man doing here?"

Hogan's reaction just a hair quicker "I have had enough of this." Before anyone could move, a Luger sounded off and Hochstetter was shot through the heart.

No one in the Beer Garden that night had any memory of the events.


	7. On A Train

On a Train

Wolfgang Hochstetter was traveling tonight. This was not of his own choosing.

'Bah, doctors what did they know? How could they judge how much stress he was dealing with? What was wrong with these people, didn't they know there was a war on?' His thoughts were black.

Once again, Papa Bear had eluded him. Hochstetter knew, HE KNEW, Hogan was Papa Bear. But, without proof no one was willing to listen.

'One week of enforced leave. Do they not know how much trouble Hogan could cause in a week?' The Major could feel Papa Bear's eyes on him even now, riding on this train.

The train went along smoothly, the tracks clear of any trouble. That was until one contact was made, then BOOM.

Lying in the rubble Hochstetter couldn't help but wonder if his dying here meant Hogan won. Would anyone ever know that Wolfgang Hochstetter was right about the saboteur?

On a hill some distance from the explosion stood two saboteurs. The younger man had a rapt look upon his face, finally saying, "BOY THAT WAS A GOOD ONE, COLONEL!"

His companion's response was, "Glad you enjoy your work, Sergeant. Now it's time to go home."


	8. Creatures Great and Small

Creatures Great and Small

Oskar Schnitzer was at Stalag 13 to change the dogs. The process was usually uneventful but today Heidi had gotten loose in the compound. Oskar ran after her. He reached her just as Major Hochstetter left Kommandant Klink's office.

Startled by the dog Hochstetter stepped back. Heidi pulled forward as Oskar grabbed hold of her leash. Dogs can smell fear maybe that was why she reacted as she did. Staring down at the snarling dog the Major pulled his pistol and aimed.

From across the compound a shot rang out. Wolfgang Hochstetter lay on the ground dead.

Schultz had fired his rifle. Klink rushed out of his office at the sound of gunfire.

The next sound was Schultz's voice saying, "He was going to shoot Heidi."


	9. The Good Fight

The Good Fight

The sun was shining and the air was warm. Spring had finally arrived. Major Hochstetter was walking back from lunch. It was pleasant to be out in the open during the day. So much of his work involved being out in the night and the cold. Traitors and Saboteurs were vermin scurrying around in the dark.

A red ball rolled into the street before him. Looking across he saw a young girl pouting. Hochstetter reached down and picked up the ball. He stood and smiled at the child. Sometimes it was hard to remember why he fought the good fight. She was the reason. She and all the children who would inherit the efforts of the Third Reich.

Lost in thought Wolfgang Hochstetter failed to look before he crossed the street. He never saw the truck that hit him.


	10. Wolfgang Goes to the Dogs

Wolfgang Goes to the Dogs

Otto Mueller was late coming from school. As Otto approached the house he stopped. He saw two black cars parked on the side of the road and Gestapo agents were taking his father and older brother away. Otto pulled back into cover and he made himself small. He remembered what his father said, "If there is ever any trouble, go to Felix Unger." When it seemed clear the boy made his move. One of the agents reacted to the small sounds Otto made. Not quick enough to get a good look at him, but Otto was followed.

Wolfgang Hochstetter saw someone leaving the property. Whoever it was must be questioned. Following the boy, Hochstetter saw him stop near a truck some distance away. The Major tried to catch up with fugitive.

Otto had just gotten to Herr Unger's shop when the door opened. Oskar Schnitzer and Herr Unger stepped out. Seeing the expression on the boy's face Felix asked, "What happened?"

"My father and Hans, Gestapo," answered Otto.

Felix asked one question "Were you seen?"

"I don't think so," said Otto.

"Go to the basement. You came here directly from school. You are helping me press uniforms. Go now." Felix then turned to Oskar and continued, "Stay here see if he was followed."

Major Hochstetter could not see the escapee, but he did reach the truck. It was the Veterinarian's and Herr Schnitzer himself was standing beside it.

"Someone was just here, where did he go?" demanded the Major.

"I have not seen anyone," replied Oskar.

Hochstetter seethed, "He must be in the truck. I order you to open this truck."

"I cannot, Major. I have dogs from the Stalag in there," answered Schnitzer.

"You will open this truck now!" fumed Hochstetter.

A strangely calm look came over Oskar's face. "Of course, Major, if you insist."

The doors of the truck were opened. Hochstetter peered in, searching around the snarling dogs. Oskar's hand slipped and Major Wolfgang Hochstetter "fell" into the truck.

The dogs were agitated and trained killers. There was little left to be identified.


	11. A Safe Place

A Safe Place

Peter Newkirk knelled in front of the large free standing safe. He listened carefully for the click of the tumblers. He had it, the door was open. The safe held papers, a few packets with room numbers on them, a brief case and the hotel ledger books. It was the packet from room 11 that interested Peter. The courier thought the papers would be better off in the safe. Newkirk thought they would be better off in London. A few minutes later all the pages were on film. With packet in hand he momentarily froze, then quickly replaced it.

Out in the hallway was the sound of voices. Major Hochstetter was impatiently waiting for Karl Schmidt to open the door to the office. The keys slipped from Karl's hand. Karl was having trouble finding the correct key once he retrieved them from the floor. Finally the office door was opened. It took Karl several minutes to locate the light switch. Hochstetter was beginning to wonder how this man kept his job. A quick look around the room found a desk, an open safe and Newkirk.

A frightening smile crossed Hochstetter's face. "Now I've got you and Hogan," the Major said as he aimed the Lugar at Newkirk.

Peter watched as a heavy desk lamp impacted the back of Hochstetter's head. He fell to the floor unconscious. "Thanks, Atlas," breathed Peter.

"I delayed as long as possible," Atlas, aka Karl Schmidt said. "He was insisting I let him get his brief case from the safe now! I offered to get it for him, but no, he had to do it himself. Be glad it was me he found. Everyone thinks I've already left for my holiday. What are we going to do with him?"

The Englander looked at the unconscious Gestapo man. "Well, 'e wanted his brief case, lets put them together."

Karl thought for a moment. The bookkeeper was away. No one was due to leave for at least two days so it was unlikely the safe would be opened. He agreed.

Two days later, the gentleman in room 11 checked out. When he asked for his items in the safe, Wolfgang Hochstetter was no longer missing. His empty brief case was on his lap.


	12. Dinner

Dinner

There were few things that General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter agreed on. Two of them were; Klink is a fool and LeBeau was an excellent chef. It was amazing what LeBeau did with so little. The chicken was wunderbar.

"Klink, your wine is a better vintage then usual. Where did you find it?" asked Burkhalter.

Klink did not answer. Instead he pointed at Hochstetter. The Major was choking. Klink stood and got behind Hochstetter. He began pounding on Hochstetter's back. It did not help. Major Hochstetter collapsed, dead.

Later clearing the dishes, LeBeau looked at Hochstetter's plate. 'Huh, I missed some of the bones.'


	13. Revelations

Revelations

Wolfgang Hochstetter was obsessed with Papa Bear. In general, his ranting was ignored. Without any proof, the accusation that a prisoner was capable of the acts of sabotage was unlikely. Still, given enough time Hochstetter would find proof.

These thoughts were disturbing to Captain Fritz Fuchs. Even more disturbing was the knowledge that Hochstetter had just opened an investigation and was closing in on a new underground agent in the area, codenamed Bluebird. Neither he nor Hogan could afford to have Hochstetter find his proof.

Looking through the reports and files Fuchs suddenly realized something. Hochstetter had been in the area when much of the sabotage had occurred. In fact he was supposed to be protecting some of the targets.

A smile crossed the Captain's face. What better place for an underground leader to hide then in the Gestapo. To be first on site was not a problem. He would have control over what went into the reports. Information would come to him first. He would have the ability to warn the underground about arrests.

Fuchs began to correlate data about places and times. When he was done, the Captain wrote a report of his own.

Three days later as Major Hochstetter was leaving he was stopped. He was arrested, actually accused of being Papa Bear. At first he ranted about the ridiculous charge. How could he be Papa Bear? It was obvious Hogan was. Somehow knowing the interrogation process did not bring Hochstetter any peace. Nothing he said made any difference. The fact that Hochstetter had not confessed did not matter. His superiors were convinced they had the right man.

Captain Fuchs entered the room. A broken and battered Hochstetter was handcuffed to a chair. He was barely able to lift his head at Fuchs entrance. Fuchs asked no questions, demanded no confession. Hochstetter realized the interrogations had ended. Fuchs put his pistol to Hochstetter's head.

Fuchs leaned in close and whispered, "There is something you need to know. My code name is Bluebird. I know who Papa Bear is. You were…." The gun went off. "… right."


	14. On a Bridge

On a Bridge

The day had been difficult for Wolfgang Hochstetter. Though the hour was late, he was at last going home.

As he passed the bridge, Hochstetter saw a woman. Suspicious, he slowed the car. A moment later a man emerged from the shadows. The couple embraced and kissed. Bah, who had time for such nonsense?

There was something about the woman. She was pretty yes, but something else. Had he seen her in Hammelburg? No, he had seen her picture, but where? It took another mile or two to remember. Code name Tiger, Marie Louise Monet, she was an underground leader!

Quickly turning the car around he sped back to the bridge. There may still be time to arrest her and her companion. The Major nearly made it to the center of the bridge before the timer went off.

The explosion was heard for quite a distance.


	15. May I Drive You Home?

_Winner of a 2009 Papa Bear Award_

May I Drive You Home?

It was a small celebration, a party to enjoy the season and to recharge before the New Year. The entertainment was much in demand, a singer from Berlin. She was something remarkable according to the younger officers who had booked her and arranged her travel and lodgings.

Wolfgang Hochstetter was not looking forward to the evening. He found these gatherings difficult. The Major would make an appearance and leave.

Major Hochstetter saw a new face in the mix, a charming young woman. Seeing Captain Bauer getting the lady a drink, Hochstetter stopped him.

"Who is she?" Hochstetter asked.

Bauer smiled, "That is Katinka Kordeva."

"Fraulein Kordeva is very attractive," said the Major. "It is Fraulein isn't it?"

Captain Bauer hesitated a moment. "She is not married," he replied.

Just then music started and Katinka was on the stage. It seemed she was an accomplished dancer as well as a singer. Finishing her act, Katinka sat down.

Major Hochstetter approached her table. "May I get you something to drink?" he asked.

Katinka kept her surprise at seeing Hochstetter to herself. 'Katinka' is the stage persona of Oskar Danzig, the most famous and best female impersonator in Germany. Oskar had 'retired' from show business in the earlier part of the war. He now ran one of the finest underground units in Germany. Getting into Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg was the only reason he took this job, but slipping away to rifle through the files had been impossible.

"Danke, Herr Major," Katinka replied.

Returning, Hochstetter placed two glassed of schnapps on the table. "You are a very good dancer, Fraulein Kordeva," said Hochstetter.

"Thank you, Major. You have me at a disadvantage. I am sure by now you know my name, but what is yours?" Katinka asked.

"My apologies, I am Wolfgang Hochstetter." Captain Bauer and Major Ruhl walked pass the table laughing as the Major and the singer raised their glasses to the Fuhrer.

"Are you spending Christmas with your family?" asked Katinka.

"No, my mother is visiting relatives out of town. I am alone this year," replied Hochstetter.

"No wife or girlfriend?" Katinka questioned.

"Nein. My work keeps me very busy," said Hochstetter with a tinge of regret in his voice. "Will you be seeing your family, Fraulein Kordeva?" asked the Major.

"Like you, I am on my own this year. Please call me Katinka," she said, a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"I shall if you will call me Wolfgang," replied Hochstetter.

"You came rather late to the party. Did work keep you?" asked Katinka.

"Nothing important, just tying up some loose ends," Hochstetter answered. He lit a cigarette and offered her one.

She refused saying, "I find the smoke damaging to my vocal cords."

"Of course, my apologies," Hochstetter offered as he put his own out. There was something exotic and drawing about her. He fought the urge to touch her lovely cheek.

"I am afraid I must be leaving soon. That was the last of my performance," said Katinka.

"Then, may I drive you home?" Wolfgang asked.

"Yes, thank you. I would like that," answered Katinka. "I need to make arrangements to have my costumes and props sent on. I'll take but a few minutes," her tone was questioning.

"Of course, my dear," he replied. He kissed her hand as she rose and left the table.

Alone at the table, Hochstetter noticed that everyone seemed to be smiling, if not laughing. He received a few nods of admiration from the junior officers who realized that he had scored with the entertainer. Ah, it must be the Christmas spirit.

A few moments later Katinka returned to the table. The couple departed the party to many catcalls, whistles and Wolfgang even got few back slaps. He apologized profusely to the girl.

She smiled, kissed his cheek lightly and gave him directions to the house she was staying at. The house was the last on an isolated lane.

Getting out of the car, Katinka fell when her heel caught. She landed on the ground with an "Ouch!"

Wolfgang came around the car to help her. He helped her back up onto the top stair of the house. "Let me see what harm was done," he softly offered. Brushing the dirt from Katinka's leg, the Major noted, "You have bruised yourself here. He placed a light kiss just below her knee.

Katinka made no protest about his hand on her leg. She couldn't, Oskar was too busy controlling the nausea he felt as this monster pawed him.

Wolfgang looked at her face, calm and angelic in the pale moonlight. Encouraged, his hand continued up her leg and under her skirt. He felt the top edge of her nylon stocking, the warmth of her flesh, the spongy … What was this! Jingle bells on a string!

"Katinka?" a strangled cry came from Hochstetter.

With a distinct change in timbre came the reply, "Actually, my name is Oskar."

Hochstetter's heart was beating too fast. There was an unbearable pain in his chest, tight squeezing pain. He could not breathe.

Wolfgang Hochstetter collapsed on the ground dead.


	16. Down the Rabbit Hole

Down The Rabbit Hole

Hochstetter had Hogan this time. There was no way the slippery American could talk himself out of it. Entering Stalag 13, Hochstetter did not even bother with Klink. The Major went straight to Barracks 2.

Quietly opening the door he could see only one person, Hogan's trained monkey. He was tapping the edge of a bunk. The bunk rose and a ladder appeared. Kinch proceeded down.

Moving fast he got to the ladder, a tunnel! Hochstetter had them all now. In his rush to follow, Hochstetter's foot slipped on the ladder. Falling at an odd angle, his neck snapped.


	17. Garden Party

Garden Party

This was a waste of time. A party in the middle of a war. Bah! Hochstetter never liked office politics. Certainly not, when they came in the form of a garden party! There were more Generals here then in Berlin. If he had to smile at one more promotion seeking Colonel, he would snap.

Well at least the food was good. There was plenty to drink. The insects were another matter though. Ah! That one stung him.

What was it a bee? What was happening? His shoulder was swelling. Why was it so hard to breathe? Hochstetter was wheezing. His face had turned blue. He died never knowing the bee had taken its revenge.


	18. Reprisals

Reprisals

The impossible had happened. The war was over and Germany had lost. There were papers that could not fall into enemy (Allied) hands. It would cause reprisals against loyal German citizens. Major Hochstetter was one of the few people left in Hammelburg Gestapo Headquarters, shredding documents.

Suddenly, noises in the hallway. Hochstetter pulled his pistol, not sure who he would see. There were still other agents in the building.

Lieutenant Eric Simpson knew this building was not empty. His men had already captured two of the Gestapo. Moving slowly down the hallway the Lieutenant had each office checked. The last one was just ahead.

Hochstetter saw a blonde head appear in the office doorway. The head was followed by an American uniform. Seeing the drawn gun Simpson shot first. His aim was true.


	19. The Interrogation

The Interrogation

Colonel Klaus Edelmann entered the interrogation room. Major Hochstetter was annoyed. Turning he was startled to see a superior officer. "Colonel Edelmann, what can I do for you?" asked Hochstetter.

"I wanted to see this American that you are so certain is Papa Bear." Edelmann looked at a slightly battered Hogan handcuffed to a chair. "Why do you believe him to be Papa Bear?"

Hochstetter carefully considered his answer. If he could get Colonel Edelmann to see the truth, Hogan was finished. "He is at the center of all the events. Everything traces back to Hogan."

"This Hogan is a prisoner. Where would he get the resources to do so much?" asked Edelmann incredulously.

"That is what I am trying to find out!" cried Hochstetter.

Edelmann looked at Hogan. "It has been my experience that Americans are not a people of character. Even their officers do not have much courage. Understandable, they are a mongrel race," the Colonel stated.

Hogan was listening intently to the agent's conversation. He knew better then to take Edelmann's bait.

Colonel Edelmann sneered, "See, even insulting them as a people does not get a response. Perhaps this will." Edelmann pulled a long thin knife from his uniform. He traced Hogan's jaw line with the point, not breaking the skin.

Hogan did not react.

"I can not believe that such a spineless creature could be your Papa Bear," Edelmann continued. "I think this interrogation is a waste of time. I will end it, now." With knife in hand, Edelmann approached Hogan.

Wolfgang Hochstetter, realizing Edelmann's intent, jumped in front of Hogan. The knife went into his chest.

As the blood poured from the fresh wound, with his last breath Major Hochstetter said, "NO! NO ONE WILL KILL HOGAN BUT ME!"


	20. Final Orders

Final Orders

Colonel Klink had known the end was coming. Only a fool would have believed otherwise. Despite opinions to the contrary, Klink was not a fool. The orders had been given months ago. Orders he could not obey.

Major Hochstetter had only one thing to complete. Germany had lost, but he would see justice done.

Arriving at Stalag 13 he saw Klink standing in the compound watching the prisoners as they milled about. Just as Hochstetter had expected, Klink was unable or unwilling to carry out his orders. Angry almost beyond reason the Major approached Klink.

"Why have you not executed the prisoners?!" demanded Hochstetter.

"What purpose would that serve?" returned Klink.

"In this case, justice," spat Hochstetter, "as your prisoners have contributed to the fall of the Third Reich."

The sound of tanks on the road outside the fence drew the attention of both men. The German Officers watched as a Sherman tank entered the gate.

Captain Michael Wagner opened the hatch. He was surprised to see two German Officers talking in the compound. He was even more surprised when the Luftwaffe Colonel shot the Gestapo Major in the head.


	21. Challenge

The Challenge

We have killed Hochstetter 20 times now. Some were funny, at least we thought so. Some were disturbing, some ignoble and we're sure some may have squicked someone. Many of you wished that some were longer. Everyone seems to have a favorite. We are sure you have your own idea of how to do Hochstetter in.

Well, here is your chance. Write your own story with a new death. Was there some method we didn't use that appeals to you? Defenestration? Hanging? Saber? Perhaps you would like to expand on a scenario, go ahead with our blessings. Any original character is available for use but remember Katinka Kordeva, Fritz Fuchs and Felix Unger were borrowed from other writers to begin with AND DO NOT belong to us.

Perhaps you want to expand on the first few scenarios. If you choose to remove Hochstetter from this life early in his career there will be consequences. How would the show and characters have developed without Hochstetter? There would need to be some kind of Gestapo presence (let's face it, Hockstetter is the only Nazi regular character) because of the sabotage that Papa Bear and his cubs pull off. Write your own OC to replace him.

Both of us thank you for reading and reviewing. We look to forward to reading your stories.


End file.
